True Friends to True Love
by pottergirl22
Summary: A story of James and Lily Potter. Watch as they go from being friends to something more, while along the way they struggle through protective older brothers, jealous peers and fighting dark lords. AU
1. Introduction

LILY POV

I hit the button on my alarm clock went off. I looked at the time. _Uhh 7:30 already._ I got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake up my parents, Petunia or my older brother, Matt. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before I had to go to work.

30 minutes later, I was dressed and ready to leave; I grabbed my dad's car keys and my jacket as I headed out the door. I got into my dad's black, beat-up pick up truck, put the keys in the ignition and backed carefully out of the driveway.

The reason I was getting up at 7:30 in the morning was because I was trying to save up to buy the new comet 400 for my best friend, James Potter's, 16th birthday. James and I have been friends since we were 5 years old. Our parents were friends and we lived next door to each other. We were inseparable, until James moved away when we were ten years old. We were both devastated, but we kept in touch.

Then, on my eleventh birthday, I got my Hogwarts letter. I was so excited, but my excitement was short lived because I realized then that I wouldn't be able to tell James and I wouldn't be able to communicate with him while I was away. That night when I was in my room, I wrote a letter to James telling him I wouldn't be able to write or call him until next summer because I was going to a boarding school in Scotland and I wouldn't be able to write. When I woke up the next morning, I had a letter from James telling me essentially the same thing I had told James. I was disappointed but I knew it was easier for the both of us this way. Then, imagine my surprise when I saw James in person again for the first time in year. That is when life really got good; my best friend was at Hogwarts with me.

That brings me back to present day, working in a bakery in Poole. James has been mooning over the Comet 400 for months and hasn't been able to get it because I told his parents what I was planning and now whenever he asks for the broom, they just tell him he doesn't need it.


	2. Suprises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable **__**characters;**__** they all belong to J.K Rowling.**_

_**Feedback on the story would be greatly appreciated as this is my first story. Please no flames, but constructive criticism would be helpful. **_

_**Also,**__** yes the chapters will get longer, I'm just starting out.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

JAMES POV

I woke up at 12:00pm to the sun shining in my eyes and Sirius jumping on my bed singing twinkle, twinkle little star.

"Sirius, why the bloody hell are you singing that song."

"I don't know, I heard a muggle kid singing it at the supermarket yesterday and now it's stuck in my head. It was pretty catchy."

"Sirius, the kid was probably 6 years old. "

"So, it was a good song."

I climbed out of bed, went into the bathroom and locked the door. I climbed in the shower, successfully drowning out Sirius' horrible singing.

15 minutes later I was down stairs, dressed and waiting for Sirius to get his act together. We were going to head over to the bakery that Lily works at to surprise her, (and to grab a pastry for breakfast). I haven't seen Lily since the end of 6th year. My parents, Sirius and I went to America for the first month of vacation and Lily said she's been busy for work. So, I can't wait to see her. I know she's coming over in two weeks to spend the rest of the summer at my house but, I can't go this long without seeing one of my best friends.

LILY POV

I got to work by 8am. My boss, Shelly, was already there and so was my coworker, Derek. There are only three of us who work at the bakery, besides my boss, who is also the owner. I walked in, put my stuff under the counter and pulled on my apron with the words, Shelly's Bakery, written across the front, before I made my greetings to my fellow workers.

"Hey Derek, Shelly, how was you day yesterday?" I questioned.

"Well, it would have been better if you hadn't ditched to go to the beach." Derek joked.

"Hey, I didn't ditch, that was a well earned day off which Shelly happened to give me."

"Just kidding Lils, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, lets get to work before Shelly thinks we're shirking our duties, in this very busy bakery." I said sarcastically.

I looked around the room, it was empty save for Derek and I. Shelly had Wednesdays off and she only came in, in the morning to open up and make sure everything was in order for the day.

**45 Minutes Later**

We had only had a few customers come in since we opened, and right now the bakery was empty. Derek had run to the convenient store around the corner and I was reading a book on a bench behind the counter. I heard the bell above the door ring, announcing someone's arrival. I didn't look up, figuring it was only Derek returning from his break.

"Well, if I knew that the people in this bakery ignored the customers, I would have gone to the Dunkin Donuts down the street." someone exclaimed loudly.

I jumped out of my seat, dropping my book in my haste to get to the customer.

"I'm sorry, I—"I looked up as I was apologizing and there, standing before me were my two best friends.

"JAMES!" I yelled. Running around the counter to jump on him. I haven't seen him since before he left for Italy.

"Hey, Lillers, forget about little ol'Sirius why don't you." Someone behind James muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, Sirius, stop it, you know I didn't forget about you," I responded, giving him a hug as well.

I led them over to a table and we all sat down.

"So guys, Tell me all about Italy.


End file.
